


Shower Couple

by staykids



Series: Stray Kids Canon Verse Fics [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut in chapter Two, Sorry guys, minsung - Freeform, probably side changlix, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staykids/pseuds/staykids
Summary: •••"Hyung have you ever showered with someone else?""I'm doing it now.""No, I mean before.""Yeah when I was a back-up dancer, every time.""Weren't you ashamed? Awkward or something?""Are you ashamed now Jisung?"•••aka when Jisung had to face his crush in the shower





	1. Out of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo guys!  
> I'm new here. I know that rated fic are not that much appreciated here but I wanted to give it a try. Hope to hear from you through kudos and comments!

“We're almost out of water people!” Bang Chan screamed right from the bathroom when eight kids were literally dying all sweaty and tired in the living room of the dorm.

They were just back home from practice and that day had been one of the most exhausting ever. Han Jisung wished he could disappear that morning when he heard Hyunjin's alarm disturbing his dreams; he was eating a donut in there, he was in Malaysia again with his long hair covering his face while he was having the time of his life with his family; he didn’t have to worry about rehearsals, about practicing, about making the best songs his mates could ever sing to, about paying so much attention to his throat and his health in general. In that dream he could eat junk food and be proud.

Anyway the “Hyunjin wake up!” shouted out loud in a Hyunjin voice by the alarm made Jisung regret his life choices, but he made those choices; he wanted fame, he wanted to turn his passion into a job, he had to deal with lack of sleep and eight noisy roommates, and himself, since he was kind of loud too.

When their leader came out of nowhere stating those shocking facts, everyone in the room looked in distress. Jisung saw Jeongin almost cry because of the news.

“What are we supposed to do?” Seungmin broke the desperate silence in which the ninth of them had fallen.

“And what do you mean by we're almost out of water?” Woojin asked for explanations trying to stay calm and be a good example for his younger friends. 

“I mean what I said. The building has a problem with the pipes or something and here we are. They said it'll be fixed in a week or less.” Chan said hoping his team could understand without making a big fuss out of it.

“We get it, but man, to keep my beautiful appearance I need to shower.” Changbin cried while the others were glaring at him confused.

“I don't think people will notice if you shower or not, you always look like shit." Seungmin said while Changbin probably considered the idea of killing him.

“I didn’t say we can’t shower guys! We just have to be careful!” Chan kept talking to comfort them.

“Right Chan, but how?” Jisung wanted to know since he was sleepy and he only desired to go to bed soon.

“Yeah hyung, what are we gonna do?” Minho said letting himself falling on the floor visibly out of energy.

“Okay guys, we're going to split up in couples and save water by having showers in pairings!” Chan claimed.

“But we're nine!” Felix said from the couch. 

“Right… Jeongin is going to shower alone ‘cause he’s the youngest here.” And Jisung heard Jeongin leaving an enthusiastic scream for his little win behind his back. 

“How are we going to choose our shower buddie?” Changbin asked.

“What about letting the fate choose?” Hyunjin proposed out of the blue. “We can write our names somewhere and pick.”

“Okay all right, let’s do this fast.” Chan said and in a few minutes they were all ready to let the destiny make its choice. “Who's gonna have the honour?"  
Lee Minho stood up from the ground and he immediately went for the cup full of small pieces of paper they were using for this little game.

“I'll be the first. Who’s the lucky one who’s gonna shower with me?” he said joking about it. Everyone in the room laughed, even Jisung smiled, but he wasn’t truly enjoying the whole thing. He was kinda scared. When Bang Chan announced the disgraceful inconvenient he had thought he was just going to have a quick shower, he wasn’t even thinking about showering with someone else; and showering with someone else wasn’t even that much of a problem, but when Minho went close to the cup, Jisung started feeling a void in his stomach ready to devour his body from the inside. He was nervous.

Lee Minho.

The first time Jisung saw him when they were still trainees, he felt intimidated. Lee Minho was the one who had been a back-up dancer for BTS, currently the most popular group alive, Jisung was sure it required some talent; Lee Minho was the one who was insanely good looking, so good looking Changbin felt like he was going to be a threat, “If he’s not going to be in our group we have to kill him first, we can’t leave that cute boy to the others, it’s our duty to take him with us.” Changbin had said about Minho, adding something like “But I’m still the visual here.” And Jisung just nodded, feeling a little dizzy for no reason. When Minho and Jisung greeted for the first time, Jisung started questioning himself: was that pain in his chest normal?

That was why he had spent the entire night googling stuff like “can a straight boy fantasize over another guy?” or “I'm straight but I like a boy!” The internet didn’t help him finding a way to get rid of those feelings but at least Lee Minho and his stupid attractive face lead him to understand that he wasn’t heterosexual at all. Minho wasn't just cute, he was also kind, smart, funny and a bit dramatic sometimes.

They started hanging out more and more; they went to the cinema, they enjoyed having meals together, when the agency allowed them some days off they even went to concerts together; out of 3RACHA, Minho was the first friend Jisung had in Korea. They had each other and nothing could ever change that.

Jisung could still remember how Minho was glad and thankful when Jisung first held his hand during the survival show. Jisung wasn’t thinking at that time, he had completely forgotten cameras, people around them and JYP sat in front of them ready to eliminate someone like it was no big deal. Jisung took Minho's hand and he interlaced his fingers ‘cause the only thing he wanted was to give him strength.

The night after that, Minho went to Jisung's room. He was blushing, Jisung could see. “I should have been the one supporting you Jisungie. I’m older than you, but I guess you're way cooler than I am.” He said laughing awkwardly, Jisung had never seen him like that; it was like the confident Lee Minho had been kidnapped by JYP and his minions. “Minho hyung don’t you ever say that! You’re incredible!” Han screamed, he couldn't witness his friend talking like that.

“You really think so?” Minho blinked. 

“Of course hyung, why should I lie?” And he was soon trapped in Minho's arms. He felt his friend's chin sinkin in the spot between his neck and his collarbone, while his whole body was keeping the younger tight. Jisung hoped Minho couldn’t notice his embarrassing heart racing. Jisung could feel the breath of the older on his skin, he honestly felt his head spinning and he was glad Minho was holding him since his legs felt tremendously unstable. “I love you Jisung.” And Han knew he meant that in a friendly way, he said that out of a brotherly feeling, but Han’s heart skipped a beat.

Puberty made things worse, becoming an adult was stressing him; he wasn’t that little innocent kid anymore and he wanted to bury himself alive because of that. Lee Minho didn’t help even in that case, because Lee Minho was hot. Hot in a way Jisung could only dream of. Minho knew he was handsome and he knew how to move his body. He was a professional dancer after all. Jisung hated himself because of how he was always lingering at Minho’s body when they were in dressing rooms, he hated himself when his mind couldn't let him live even in his sleep. Jisung chocked on air every time he woke up with problems down there due to stupid vivid dreams about stupid Lee Minho and his lips all over his body. Freaking Minho and freaking hormones.

There was one night, one night in which his dreams definitely seemed real. In the dream, they were just walking down the street like they were used to, laughing and talking as usual, until Minho decided to pull Jisung in for a kiss. The king of kisses he could tell, Jisung found himself back against a wall, slowly playing with Minho's hair as they were kissing, Jisung couldn’t help but moan a little when the other one kneeled down right in front of him. That was not true anyway and Jisung woke up to Jeongin asking him why was he kissing his pillow. That was really awkward. 

“Jisung! You're my shower buddie!” Minho claimed looking directly at him and smiling softly.

How to avoid getting naked with your crush wikihow.

He whished a guide like that existed.

Jisung returned the smile, maybe it was weaker than his friend's one, but Jisung hoped the guys could think tiredness was the reason of his lack of enthusiasm.

Everyone kept picking their partners and the whole process was followed by loud and exaggerated reactions. 

“Okay, we're done! Let’s go with the first ones!” Chan said getting things started.

As soon as Jisung blinked it was already his turn. The most traumatic experience of his life was coming. Both of them reached the bathroom; Jisung felt heavy, but he couldn’t really talk about it, he wasn’t supposed to feel like that about his teammate anyway. Minho immediately took off his shirt and Jisung turned around without even thinking about what he was doing.

“Han, why did you turn? Something’s off?” Minho asked since it was impossible to not notice Jisung's weird behaviour.

“Me? Oh, I… nothing!”

“Good to know.” He stated looking fondly at the younger.

Minho knew Jisung too well and Jisung knew Minho perceived that something was wrong.  
Jisung didn’t want to be awkward at all; Minho was his best friend, his crush for him had never come to the way of their friendship, Jisung never allowed that, but being undressed next to each other was completely on another level. Jisung had the right to feel strange about it.

“I'm gonna get in there! Feel free to join me!” Minho said taking off the last clothes he had on and that made Jisung consider the idea of going to bed without taking a shower. When his eyes couldn’t help but lay on Minho’s back and round ass Jisung bite his lips so hard he could feel the iron taste of blood. Was that a torture? Did he committe a crime and he didn’t know about it? Was karma trying to ruin his life?

So he took a deep breath, he came off of his clothes and he entered the shower. Shared water never killed a man.

He held a scream when he realised how narrow the cubicle was and how he was close to Minho. What a nightmare for his emotions. He closed his eyes and he started washing, calmly.

“So Jisung… are you uncomfortable or something? I know we always cuddle but maybe being in this situation is giving you a bad time?”  
Busted.

“I breathed hyung! I’m not uncomfortable at all, I’m just tired.”

“But it feels like you're tensed!”

“I’m not! If I’m stressed, I’m stressed because of practice.” He stated hoping Minho could give up on finding what was bothering him.

“Do you want me to wash your back?”

“What?”

“Yeah like… since we can’t wash properly our back alone I can help you. Only if you help me later obviously. Or maybe you can start?” Minho added winking in a friendly way.

Was it friendly?

“All right. I guess you’re too old to do it yourself, you’re not that flexible anymore.” Jisung mocked him so his brain could stop overthinking.

“What are you trying to say? I am flexible!”

“I don’t believe you. You’re an old man.”  
“Says who?”

“I’m still younger than you.”

Jisung took the soap and he started passing it all along Minho’s back trying hard not to look down. Minho was starting to feel relaxed and Han knew that when he heard him breathing deeply and slowly. That was a couple thing to do. Lovers in movies always did that and Jisung knew it. Lovers chilled in the bath or in the shower talking softly and eventually fucking.

Oh no.

Don't think about that Jisung.  
Minho's back was beautiful and Han could feel his muscles touching and massaging Minho's skin. If only his eyes could take pictures.

"Do you think we will be successful?"

"What?"

Minho interrupted his flood of thoughts. 

"I mean" he continued "look how tired we are, this is insane, we practice every day it's not even a year since debut, this is crazy. But some people know about us already. Do you think we will make it? We worked our whole life for this. I don't wanna be one of those groups who debute and then they just disappear." Minho said turning around to face Jisung staring deep in his eyes. A sparkle lighting Minho's face. A determinate sparkle. 

Jisung's heart dropped again, he held his breath, Minho's looks were always so intense and his hard work was truly inspiring. 

"Hyung, we're gonna make it, hard work pays off at some point, okay?" Jisung gave him a soft smile in order to make his friend feel better.  
Minho took Jisung's face between his hands and he looked with more intensity into his brown eyes.

"You're so cute sometimes it makes me want to kiss you."

Heavy silence making its way in the shower. Jisung was going to have a heart attack. Minho didn't notice though. 

"Thank you Jisungie, but now turn around I have to wash your back."

Jisung didn't know how he could move since his brain wasn't communicating with his body cells. He stared at the wall with Minho's words torturing his mind while he could feel his rough hands touching him and that was giving him shivers all over his spine. Kiss him? Minho said that? But Minho was joking. He said that in a friendly way. He wanted to kiss his cheeks probably. Like Jisung's grandma, like his mother, Minho didn't want to kiss his lips, his chest, his...

"Are you okay? You're not talking at all." Minho asked again.

"Sure I'm fine."

But that was true he was being too silent and it wasn't a Jisung thing at all. So he decided to talk without his brain's consent and that wasn't his best decision.

"Hyung have you ever showered with someone else?"  
Jisung could imagine Minho blinking behind him.

"I'm doing it now."

"No, I mean before."

"Oh yeah, when I was a back-up dancer, every time."  
Jisung felt his stomach burning knowing that someone else had seen Minho's naked body. He was glad Minho couldn't see his disappointed face.

"Weren't you ashamed? Awkward or something?" He asked. 

"Are you ashamed now Jisung?" Minho replied taking his hands off the younger's back.

"What? No, absolutely. That was just a simple question." He tried to cover up his wrong choice of topic. 

"I wasn't that ashamed. It's pretty normal when you get used to it. We're just showering. There's nothing to worry about." Minho stated starting to wash Jisung again. 

Why was that shower taking so long? All went wrong from the beginning. Why was he so embarrassing? 

"Anyway I'm done, Jeongin is waiting for us to come out so..."

While he was encouraging Jisung to get over his cleaning routine faster, he slipped. 

Without realising what was happening, Jisung found himself against the shower's door and Minho's body crushed all over him. When he looked up, he faced those beautifully shaped lips. Jisung felt Minho's defined chest against his and his thick thighs tensed because of the almost fall. Minho took Jisung's hips and when he felt that strong grip, Jisung could not help but react.

So that happened.

His hormones jumped out. Jisung was going to google how to kill himself without pain sooner than expected. 

When his boner popped up, Han Jisung could hear his death sentence. He was ready to leave this cruel world. Minho looked down when something accidentally hit his thigh and he mouthed the most shocked "o" someone could ever witness. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Jisung managed a way to run away from that insane situation.

He muttered excuses and he left, leaving a confused Minho behind.

Jisung's face had never been this red.

* * *

 


	2. Poured Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut alert

He couldn't look him into the eyes.

He couldn't look at him in general.

They were all practicing, because all they did was practicing, every day, every hour, turning the pain into power for their upcoming comebacks. That's all they did. Putting passion in it, because without passion they couldn't go anywhere. But Jisung was distracted, a lot. And Bang Chan noticed that because he was that kind of leader; he was Satan when he wanted to, doing the same move a hundred times, again and again, because he wasn't satisfied with the speed, with the sync, with the effect; he wanted Stray Kids to shine.

And Jisung wanted that too, but he couldn't forget what happened just a day ago, his friend's face shocked and maybe disgusted? Jisung hoped not, but he couldn't be sure. He truly did that in front of him and Minho was probably going to think Jisung was a weirdo, a freak who wasn't able to pull himself in, to control himself. Cool, he was a creep in his friend's mind.

Jisung googled a lot that night, all the internet did was telling him that he ruined his friendship and he should have kept him away, but how could he since they were actually part of the same group? Minho didn't look for him after the shower, that freaking shower. Jisung just kept thinking about his mate's body naked in front of him and he wanted to disappear or eventually he desired to be kidnapped by aliens, the worst kind of aliens, so they could brainwash him and make him forget that sad and embarrassing moment.

"Jisung use your brain!" Chan said while they were making the same move again. "You seem off." He concluded eyeing him. They were all looking at him and he could feel Minho's eyes burning his back. He was so ashamed. "Sorry." He whispered. "I'm just tired."

Chan rolled his eyes, but then he gave him his usual dad's look. "I know we're all tired guys, but the industry is stressing and we all know that. Let's take a break anyway." He declared telling his teammates to break lines since practice was basically over.

Woojin brought Jeongin on his shoulders since the younger boy was so exhausted he couldn't walk and Felix helped Hyunjin to stand up and they both went away. Seungmin came to Chan to ask him about the new song and soon they left.

Minho was silently talking to Changbin and then he stood up. Jisung, who was still laying on the floor looked his figure from there. Was he going to tell him something? Did he want to talk? He saw him opening his mouth as if he actually wanted to say something and then he stopped. He checked Jisung out and Jisung really noticed that. Oh God he totally thought he was a creep. That look on his body, he was surely thinking about the previous day. He felt Minho's eyes on every inch of his body and suddenly felt naked again. 

"Bye." Minho spit after hesitating a little and he ran away like that.

Jisung closed his eyes and he reconsidered all his life choices. Why did he make it so hard? Why did he ruin his own existence like that? He couldn't have this cold relationship with Minho, Stray Kids was all about harmony, Jisung was destroying that harmony!  
When he opened his eyes again, He saw Changbin upside down who was standing over him looking at him, giving him a confused glance with his arms crossed.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Oh my God why are you always so rude?" Jisung screamed covering his own ears as if he never sweared in his whole life. "Don't you try coming at me! You're not a saint!"

Jisung mocked him imitating his annoying voice. "I don't talk like that!" Changbin said suddenly tickling Jisung to get revenge. 

"No hyung! Don't!" Jisung said while laughing. Changbin knew his weak spots when it came to tickle. "Please!"

"Then just talk to me!" Changbin said and now he seemed kind of worried. So he stopped and he sat next to Jisung looking at him with his arms crossed again. "C'mon, shoot."

Jisung said nothing and he tried to fix his messy hair, but Changbin gave him a little punch on the shoulder.

"I'm fine Bin!" Jisung let out, but he noticed that his voice cracked. 

"I'm not stupid."

"Are you sure?"

Changbin gave him a stronger punch and Jisung laughed pulling out part of the stress he was suffocating. He made a deep and long breath. Changbin was watching him, curious. How could he explain to him what happened? He knew Minho, they were all in the same group that was going to be awkward. 

"I don't know how to start." Jisung confessed while Changbin was ready to listen to whatever he was going to say.

"Tell me what's wrong with you 'cause you seem off."

"Okay." He said more to himself, trying to recollect all the emotions and the thoughts he had.

"I messed up, with Minho." Jisung started expecting a reaction from his friend, but he said nothing and he just waited for Jisung to go on. "You know that shower thing? I was kinda uncomfortable, but that's not the point, the point is that he basically fell on me and he was naked, I was naked, I don't know what my hormones did, but... it happened."

"Jisung, you had a boner because of Minho?" Changbin asked.

"God, I wish this never happened." He cried covering his face with both of his hands in embarrassment. Why life was hating on him so much?

"Jisung, wow. I didn't think he was your type." Changbin said smiling. Smiling! He was smiling while Jisung just wanted to kill himself just to disappear from there. Or maybe go abroad and change identity. Mexico was a good idea. Everybody went to Mexico in movies when something was wrong.

Jisung kept saying nothing and his face went red. He felt his cheeks on fire, he truly didn't want to be so vulnerable right in front of Changbin. He had always been tough. He was the younger of 3racha, but he had never been a crybaby, now he felt like one, desperately crying over a boner. Over the attraction he felt for stupid Minho.

"Should I leave the group?" Jisung genuinely asked totally out of his mind. Changbin laughed and Jisung was going to strangle him. How could he react like that? Wasn't he understanding how serious the situation was?

"You're overreacting!"

"I'm what?" He almost screamed frustrated thinking about how he didn't sleep that night because of the accident. 

"Jisung you're growing up, it's pretty normal and since Minho seems to be your type, it is what it is." Changbin said. "I mean, I'm more attractive, but I guess tastes are tastes."

He was so calm. Jisung was living the most stressful day of his life and Changbin was just calm.  
"Hyung, he is Minho, he is my friend and in the same group, I can't talk to him or even look at him properly after that." Jisung stated. 

"So what are you gonna do? Ignore him?"

"Maybe?"

"Oh God Jisung! There are two possibilities okay?"  
Jisung looked at him a little lost waiting for him to keep talking.

"You two solving this situation: you say sorry adding things like I'm eighteen and my body has needs it won't happen again; or he likes you and you two fucks so your hormones will be in peace."

Jisung chocked on air, Changbin had always spoken directly, but that was definitely too much for him to endure. "Are you nuts?" Jisung said with the higher pitch he could reach while his friend kept staying unbothered. "Jisung, Minho likes you."

Jisung tried to breathe, but his friend kept going no sense.

"I mean, I noticed that, he's not flirty and touchy for no reason; I think he didn't try to jump on you before 'cause you were basically a minor, but now... it's about time."

How to kill a friend leaving no evidence wikihow. Changbin couldn't say such a thing. He couldn't be serious. Minho? Jumping on him? That made no sense. But that no sense made Jisung's heart beat faster and he could not lie: he suddenly felt electrified thinking about the possibility of Minho really wanting him.

"You're joking." 

"I'm not! I have eyes! And I get these kinds of things. He looks at you as if you're a full course meal man, he doesn't do that 'cause he's friendly. I don't want to fuck my friend so."

Was he crazy?

"Bin, I messed up anyway. You can't say it's not awkward." Jisung tried to make him get his point.

"It is! But talk to him, you can't go on like that. As you said, we're a group and in case I'm going wrong, just say sorry and go jerking on a porn like we all do."

"Can you stop?" Jisung screamed. He still wanted to keep a pure façade. 

Changbin laughed again, but now Jisung felt lightened too.

"Jeongin is still a kid. Don't assume we all do that just because you do that."

"You're right Jisungie, I'll watch my words next time." He smiled. 

"But you're right." Jisung continued. "I'll talk to him. I'm an adult now."

"Sure, you are. A grown ass man." Changbin nodded.

"Are you being ironic?" 

"C'mon don't mind me!" Changbin grinned standing up and helping his friend standing up too.

Jisung hugged him. Changbin was there, always there for Jisung and his problems. Changbin was the one Jisung looked up to in terms of talent and charisma. He was a monster on the stage, but also a great friend he could count on.

"I just don't want to ruin things between me and Minho. He's important to me as a friend. I don't want to make it awkward."

"You won't!"  
Jisung sighed. 

Changbin's phone rang. 

"What is it?"

"Felix sent me a selfie. I don't get why he does that."

"Oh God." Jisung said because he knew about Felix's crush on Changbin, everyone knew but the man in question didn't seem to acknowledge it.

"He said he went to the supermarket with Hyunjin and he bought me something, but it's a surprise, what a..."  
"Why don't you give him a chance?"

"A chance?"

"Yep, he likes you. I think he's reading fanfictions about you two." Jisung said remembering every time he found Changlix fanfiction on the chronology of his laptop. 

"What?"

"Changbin are you blind?"

"Leave me alone and go fuck Minho." Changbin said and then he left.  
Why was he so stubborn? And why reacting like that. Felix was basically in love, that was so easy. What wasn't easy was Jisung's problem in his pants when Changbin mentioned fucking Minho and Jisung actually imagined it. He needed the bathroom. 

-

He hadn't showered for days. Jisung wanted to, but the idea of showering with him again was bad and gave him a lot of anxiety. He wasn't an adult even if he promised to Changbin to talk to Minho. So he just chose to not shower at all, and maybe that idea was even worse. Felix started complaining when the thing came out and the smell started being noticeable. Jeongin almost cried and he went straight to Bang Chan to get Jisung's ass under some clean water. Of course Jisung wanted to die. His band was becoming his biggest nightmare. He still refused to talk to Minho, he still hurried up when they were all eating together because he felt his stare, he felt Minho's judgment. Why was he like this?

"Jisung it's been ages! Just go shower or you're out!" Chan screamed and he was truly scary, but Jisung was holding on.

"Out?" He replied screaming even louder. The whole situation was crazy.

"Out of the group!"  
"Chan!"

"Don't Chan me, kid!" He seemed serious. "Are you joking Chan? I'm your friend not some kid!" Jisung tried feeling his rage going strong. 

"But you're acting like a kid! You don't wanna shower and you have to 'cause that's how living in society works! I can't believe we're having this discussion. This is insane." Chan said and he let himself fell on a chair, massaging his head with his hands, kind of stressed. 

"Chan, Jisung got your point calm down." Woojin said, then he gave Jisung an angry look and Jisung knew his time was arrived.

-

"So... you don't like water?" Minho asked Jisung when he saw him entering the bathroom. Jisung didn't know how to react, then he chose to keep it cool.

"Not a fan lately."

They said nothing more. Minho started undressing and Jisung tried not to stare, even if he thought about that. So he decided to keep the concentration on himself. That was a good thing. Him, showering. Being clean again. That was a good thing. When he noticed Minho's jeans on the floor he held his breath. He could do this. Shower without problems and second embarrassment. He wasn't a stupid boy. He was Han Jisung.

Minho was now going right into the shower and Jisung followed trying to keep some distance. He didn't want other accidents. 

He hoped Minho could avoid the talking part, but he wasn't going to. "Do you wanna... talk?" He asked with insecurity in his voice. Jisung said an unperceived no and he kept looking away. He just wanted that torture to be quick, so he could hide again under his bedsheets thinking about how miserable he was.

"Okay." Minho whispered.

The sound of the water tapping on the floor was actually relaxing, Jisung tried to escape with his mind, pretending Minho wasn't there. Shame could fall off just as poured water. He closed his eyes. He could make it.

"Jisung?"  
Him again. 

"What?" He replied, and his annoyance could be heard.

Minho came close and Jisung wasn't even prepared. Jisung suddenly saw his face coming too close. That wasn't safe anymore. He started mumbling things, but Minho didn't move, he stayed there, staring at him, without saying a word.

"Hyung, what are you doing?" He said and he tried to back off, but the cubicle was small and he found himself with the back on the wall. His heart was beating so fast he felt it in his throat.

"Jisung, may I ask you a question?" Minho said and his voice went down a bit, his tone was so low Jisung was losing it.  
He nodded.

"Are you dreaming about me?"  
Jisung knew what he meant. He knew too well what Lee Minho meant. He was not a fool, but he decided to act like one. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, have you ever dreamt about me doing something like this?" Minho said and right after he was slowly kissing his neck. Jisung tossed his head back, but there was nothing but the cold wall. Shivers down his spine made his head spin. With Minho's lips on his skin, his legs felt weaker and weaker. He tried to hold on something, but nothing was helping and he soon started to breathe heavily. Minho didn't say a word, he just kept kissing him, torturing his collarbone, leaving scars Jisung didn't know a mouth could leave.

"Minho..." He tried, because he needed to understand what was really happening.

"It's not a dream Jisung." Minho whispered into his ear, with a raw voice which made Jisung melt. Minho bite his lobe and Jisung had doubts. That couldn't be real. So he decided to take the control of the situation.

"Minho, what is going on here?" He said escaping from the older's target who seemed slightly offended by that.

Minho blinked. "I'm... oh sorry, God. Maybe I misunderstood I'm... oh God." He said and Jisung couldn't move. "Jisung I really thought you felt something for me... If I was wrong I'm sorry. You just turned eighteen, what am I doing." He said and he was... panicking? Jisung's braincells were trying to record all those new and absurd informations. Minho thought he felt something so he kissed him. That meant Minho felt something too?

"I'm sorry Jisung, I won't do that again." Minho said and he seemed so hurt Jisung wanted him to know he wasn't wrong, so he did it. He pulled him close and he kissed him. Minho couldn't believe that and Jisung perceived that under his lips. That was a simple kiss. Both too shocked to do more.  
Jisung was kissing Minho. Naked. In the shower.

Okay, that outsold all of his dreams.

When Minho felt bold enough to get deeper in the kiss, Jisung thought he was going to have a heart attack or something. He shamelessly bite his lower lip just to slide in with his tongue. Jisung didn't complain. He felt Minho's hands on his hips and he left a moan unexpectedly loud. Minho seemed to appreciate that since he smiled against his lips while he was discovering every corner of the younger. Jisung was breathing in and out in the other's mouth, since he didn't want to break that long desired contact. Suddenly it was just them kissing in a messy way while the shower was pouring out water.

Jisung had his hands on his teammate's back and he just thought about something: without hesitation his hands reached Minho's ass and he squeezed it roughly, causing a long moan by Minho himself who filled the air with pleasure.

"You didn't come to play, I see." Minho said and his darken eyes were staring deep into Jisung's soul. Jisung was so damned just by looking at that sin in front of him with his red and skilled lips. Minho started paying attention on his neck again, just to going on with his chest and his nipples. Jisung screamed when he licked them and Minho's face was lightened with a devilish smile.

When he fell on his knees, Jisung thought he was going to wake up; that was fantasy. His cock twitched because of the excitement which was electrifying Jisung's whole body.  
"Minho, are you sure?" Jisung said, he didn't even have the courage to look down. His heart could have stopped.

Minho laughed, and that laugh was so pure Jisung thought that really was off topic, but whatever. He didn't even have time to add something more that he felt Minho's warm mouth over his dick. Jisung automatically gripped Minho's hair, he had to hold on something, his legs were so jelly they were giving him a hard time. Jisung suffocated a groan which died in his throat. Minho started passing his tongue on his head slowly, making Jisung's mind go completely crazy. He could perceive every move Minho was making, he perfectly felt him lingering on his lenght before starting sucking it.

Jisung looked down and his soul left his body. That beautiful boy had his wet hair pressed on his forehead. Their eyes met and Jisung had never felt more alive. He tried to look away, but Minho made him clear that he didn't want him to look anywhere. Jisung felt so powerless even if he was the one standing. Minho started sucking harder and Jisung was being so loud he genuinely hoped the shower could hide those noises. Even if he was so close to come, Minho stopped causing him complaints. 

"Not yet." Minho said softly kissing Jisung's inner tights. He stood up and he put his tongue in Jisung's mouth. Jisung felt a weird taste and he soon realize that was his own taste.

Minho backed off and Jisung was a little bit confused. He was staring at him waiting. Jisung then noticed Minho's dick, hard and needy just as his. 

"Hyung, I will help." Jisung said. He had never sucked a dick, but he could have tried. "No, I was thinking about something else." Minho said and his eyes were sparkling in lust. Jisung swallowed. His heart was basically out of his chest. 

"Finger yourself." Minho ordered, 'cause that was it: an order; and Jisung did as he was told. He licked his finger, careful not to break the eyecontact. He did that slowly, while he noticed Minho closing his eyes, grabbing his own dick with his hands. He bite his own lips so strong Jisung felt proud to cause such a reaction in his crush. So he put the first finger in his entrance, hoping to last. He let out a moan and Minho liked it.

"Fuck yourself for me." He said in an unexpectedly low and stable pitch. That made Jisung feel even more excited, so without thinking that much he put the rest of his fingers in his hole and he screamed like he never did before. Minho started jerking off, face red, eyes closed and mouth open. The most beautiful view Jisung had ever seen.

"Look at me babe." He had the courage to say. They locked their eyes and Jisung started hitting his weak spot he knew too well. He fucked himself hard, keeping the rhythm, always attentive to Minho's reaction. 

That was the hottest thing Jisung had ever experienced in his life. Minho was screwing him, through his eyes, with his deep and dark eyes.  
The opened shower wasn't enough, the whole room was all about them moaning and groaning and heavily breathing. Jisung kept fingering himself, while Minho was almost done with himself.

Jisung felt the precum. Minho was close too. They kept the speed, other strokes and in a matter of seconds the both came at the same time.

Exhausted, Minho leaned on Jisung and he kissed him again, more softly, caressing his head and giving little kisses on his cheecks.

They helped each other washing up and they were soon out of the shower.

"So you didn't mind the boner I had the other day, right?" Jisung said now a little bit more confident. Minho smiled.

"I'm glad it happened."

-

"You traumatised my son!" Bang Chan was screaming again and everyone in the dorm was looking at the scene eyes wide open. "What were you doing in the shower yesterday? Why were you freaking screaming?" He kept going, while Jeongin was basically having an emotional breakdown behind him.

"We did nothing!" Minho protected themselves from Chan's accuses. "We just showered, I don't know what Jeongin heard, but that wasn't us." Jisung nodded in agreement.

"If whatever happened is gonna happen again, I'll kick you out. Both of you." He stated and he went away muttering.

"Anyway I think I'm gonna have another little shower." Minho announced as he winked. "Jisung, wanna come?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't sue me, anyway you knew about this. Opinions are appreciated! ^^


End file.
